


Il melograno

by Moe89



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"E poi c’era lei, dolce farfalla di cera, appoggiata alle scure catene che Ade, suo padrone, le aveva legato alle ali. La bella Persefone, l’eterna. Figlia di Demetra, cresciuta sull’Olimpo, fra prati astrali e campi morfeici. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il melograno

IL MELOGRANO

 

Il suo regno era il regno di brutali assassini affogati nel sangue delle loro vittime, il suo abito era la cenere di anime erranti, la sua pelle era il bacio della morte. Ade, il Dio dell’Oltretomba, il re dei morti. Bello e fiero, seppur solitario e scontroso. E poi c’era lei, dolce farfalla di cera, appoggiata alle scure catene che Ade, suo padrone, le aveva legato alle ali. La bella Persefone, l’eterna. Figlia di Demetra, cresciuta sull'Olimpo, fra prati astrali e campi morfeici. Fu proprio in uno di quei campi che lo incontrò la prima volta: maestosa creatura dalle parvenze feline. Le labbra increspate in un sorriso, le braccia a cingerle la vita. La trasportò in un mondo parallelo, le fece visitare ogni angolo, vedere ogni sogno, ogni dolore, ogni rinuncia. E una volta giunti a destinazione, le offri un dono, un frutto, un melograno. Deliziata la giovane mangiò sei semi. Così fu firmato con l’inganno il tacito accordo. Sei semi aveva mangiato, sei mesi doveva restare.

Sprezzante d’odio a causa dell’inganno subito pregò Ade di lasciarla libera, promettendo che sarebbe tornata di sua spontanea volontà. Il Dio impassibile spiegò alla fanciulla che il melograno era il frutto dell’Oltretomba, e che nell'esatto istante in cui lei lo aveva mangiato aveva creato un legame con il regno dei morti.

Mai lei gli perdonò l’inganno, ma a lui non sembrava importare. Eppure, per quanto freddo potesse apparire, da quando Persefone entrò nella sua vita qualcosa ricominciò a bruciare nel petto del Dio.

Un giorno, mentre la Dea era pensosa ad una finestra, varcò la soglia urlante dei sotterranei. Lì, in mezzo al nulla, vi era una piccola pianta, coperta dalle sue vesti, da cui pendeva un rosso melograno, ricordo del suo grande amore.


End file.
